Ice and Cream
by bloodypleasure
Summary: Teru has a small secret, though Kamijo's is the same he has yet to realize it! Hizaki and Jazmine try their best to make it work while prodding along others. Yuki just hides away! Some sexualness though not much! sorry!


_Ice and Cream_

Teru sighed sitting on the rail of his apartment patio. At eight floors up he really should sit on something more stable than an old iron railing, but he didn't care. Teru looked down at the people below who didn't notice him so high up. Teru watched in particular as he noticed a familiar long haired blond more than a couple blocks down the street. Teru smiled softly, not realizing he was doing so as he leaned forward and watched. Careful not to lean too far out Teru carefully watched as the figure with the same confidant, cocky air he knew so well drew closer. He turned to look away when the figure got close enough to see him if the blond looked up. After a couple minutes Teru sighed and turned on the railing and walked back into his apartment. On the coffee table in the living room sat his music player and headphones and Teru tucked the headphones in his ear and as he played the music, the player in his pocket. Teru walked listlessly around his home. Looking at the assortment of pictures in the Spartan like apartment. With Teru's home only small signs showed he lived in it. In his bed room, across from his royal blue bed sat a guitar on a stand, ready to play. His living room had pictures of everyone he held close to him. His refrigerator had Hizaki's touch as Hizaki carefully collected band stickers and stuck them to it on an overnight stay. He hadn't wanted his stainless steel kitchen appliances to be marred but seeing the friendly gesture every time he walked in the morning was nice, Teru reminisced as he gently ran a finger around his favorite sticker.

"Teru, what's wrong?" Turning Teru tried hard to stop the smile that came when he saw Kamijo, turning the music down on his player. Kamijo on the other hand smiled as he liked. "Hizaki's throwing a party and he's hunting me down." Teru chuckled as Kamijo opened his refrigerator and took out a small water bottle from the bunch he had put there for visits.

"Are you using the fact Hizaki can't rightly remember where I live and the rest of the band is slightly scared of you when you're angry against him?" Teru asked though they both didn't need answers as Kamijo's smirk told him all he needed to know. As he took a drink Kamijo took a headphone out of Teru's left ear and leaned forward listening to the music.

"You really like this band huh Teru?" Kamijo asked and Teru turned slightly red.

"There is nothing wrong with this band." Teru stated defensively. Kamijo chuckled before placing the headphone back and sitting on the black marble topped island in his kitchen. Kamijo paused as Teru stretched, the white tank top rising to show a strip of his stomach. Teru searched in his fridge for something to cook. "Are you hungry?" Teru asked as Kamijo chuckled slightly. "I'll cook you something anyway." Teru commented as Kamijo watched him. Teru was only wearing jeans and a white tank top. Kamijo smirked, not muscle shirt or wife beater, no on Teru's slender form from behind, he could be female. Kamijo appreciated his band; all the members were beautiful in their own right, Jasmine's complete love of life, Hizaki's gracefulness, Yuki's steadfast working and refined aura. But as smart as Kamijo was, he should have seen it coming right when Teru turned and smiled and he forgot what he was thinking.

"Teru what are you doing?" Hizaki asked as he got ready for a photo shoot. "This photo shoot really isn't important Teru. He just needed to test out things." Hizaki smiled as Teru fretted over his appearance, not wanting to look bad in any picture, even if it was going to be deleted later. "Teru..." Hizaki sighed and went back to styling his hair, wanting to get the style down on his own; though he wasn't so arrogant he didn't take the tips of the of duty stylist behind him. Teru on the other hand didn't have nearly as complicated hairstyle as him and Kamijo admitted most of the pictures he would use Teru and Hizaki. The other two in the band just smirked at the two. Jasmine helped Teru with his hair as Teru frowned and inspected the white with black lace trim boy shirts and the oddly cut black tail coat. It was similar to the ones he wore for photos before, though the panels of starch white lace made it match the pants.

"I feel fat. Why do I feel fat? Did someone stick estrogen in me without me knowing?" Teru asked slightly mocking himself. Yuki walked up and looked it over as the other two did as well. Kamijo who just entered the room with Hizaki's outfit smirked at Teru; he had specifically had the outfit cut so it emphasized his body line. Walking up he handed the dress to Hizaki. The white dress was much more simple then Hizaki's usual dresses. The long sleeves were simple and the ivory lace detail was subtle but beautiful and Kamijo smirked as Hizaki had a slightly disappointed look, expecting a little more. Kamijo lifted a black fitted corset based on Hizaki's previous measurements, white lace and subtle leather detailing. Hizaki grinned brightly. "Kamijo what the _hell_ is making me feel like I should diet for a year?" Teru asked as he turned to the vocalist. Kamijo laughed as Hizaki left Teru's side to put his outfit on with glee his stylist following behind. Kamijo filled in Hizaki's place and turned Teru to the mirror. Kamijo stepped behind Teru for a moment to borrow a hair tie from Jasmine's wrist. Pulling his long hair up Kamijo lightly placed his hands on the curves in Teru's waist near his belly button. His long fingers lacing a half skirt that just barely reached lower than the boy shorts. The effect was stunning. Yuki whistled making Teru glare at him and Jasmine laugh.

"It's because the cut of the top is to accentuate this." Kamijo stated lightly dragging his hands up the curve of Teru's hips. "Sit still." Kamijo voice was stern as he focused on fine tuning the outfit. Kamijo halfway knelt in front of Teru as he debated having the almost see-through lace skirt. Kamijo stared at the pants debating as the others, Teru not included rather look at Hizaki's outfit instead. "If you don't calm down you'll have a _quite_ obvious problem." Kamijo commented as he took the skirt off and Teru turned dark red and covered his lap. Kamijo stared at Teru before sighing. Leaning close so only the two of them could hear. "What is causing this so I know? Everything was fine until the final touches." Teru turned redder but refused to talk. "Fine, I understand and we'll talk afterwards about this. Try to calm yourself down and I'll think of something in case you can't." Kamijo turned to go before Teru grabbed his arm, not looking at him. Kamijo paused, still mentally categorizing what he would need.

"Thank you." Teru's voice was soft and hesitant, and Kamijo nodded and patted Teru's shoulder. Freeing his arm Kamijo straightened Teru's coat tails.

"I'm not mad about this, don't worry." Kamijo walked nearby to edit the skirt as Teru tried to think of anything but the vocalist. Teru set his hands on the dressing table counter staring at them and tried to think about puppies in shelters, starving kids in Africa, anything. Walking back Kamijo paused in slight shock, why exactly was he not bothered that Teru got hard from simply Kamijo being in extreme proximity?

"Kamijo, you should really do more photos for the band." Hizaki commented looking at his favorite photo. The background Kamijo used was a simple winding staircase on the outside of an ivory house. Teru was sitting on the staircase, rather elegantly. Hizaki was standing behind him in front of the staircase staring at the camera as Teru stared to the ground in front of him. Hizaki admired the artistic flair Kamijo had in everything. Kamijo on the other hand was looking at pictures he had taken that weren't to do with the photo shoot.

"It's a hobby not a profession." Kamijo commented as he flipped through the pictures, in particular his favorites ignoring Hizaki's chatter. After Teru had gotten excited Kamijo altered the skirt to look better with the outfit and halfway cover Teru's privates. _Though he couldn't calm down,_ Kamijo thought as he flipped through the pictures, _he does photograph nicely._ _Though in the time between the pictures Teru kept to himself_. Hizaki lifted himself off of lounging on Kamijo's couch rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

"Alright. I'm going home." Hizaki went to his messenger bag. "Shit I still have Teru's keys. He's going to be screwed after he leaves that restaurant. I'm going to text him; can he come and pick them up here?" Kamijo nodded absently as he paused on a particular photo. Hizaki continued talking and Kamijo nodded whenever he paused from habit as he looked at the photo. Teru was staring into nothing as he sat on the railing of the staircase; the look on his face stirred something painful in Kamijo's chest. Though he wasn't sure why. Kamijo set the picture aside as he looked through the small stack again, looking for any photo that set emotions.

Teru knocked on Kamijo's door hoping it wasn't too late for him, though if the watch on his wrist was right, it wouldn't be right to be angry if he didn't answer. As he knocked again and Kamijo groggily opened the door, pajama pants slung low on his hip and shirtless, his hair loose and slightly messy. Teru stared for a moment before coughing.

"I was dreaming about you." Kamijo murmured shocking Teru slightly.

"What?" Teru asked as Kamijo turned and walked into his apartment leaving the door open for Teru to enter. Kamijo waved him off as he yawned. "Well, I'll get my keys and head home." Teru shifted uneasily as he stood in the living room. Kamijo walked in with a steaming cup and motioned between Teru and the cup as he set it down on the table and headed sleepily back to the kitchen. Sighing Teru sat gingerly on the couch and smelled the drink. Coffee. Teru sipped it before chuckling. Kamijo was awake enough to know to not hand him black coffee, but not awake enough to fully process anything. Teru smiled; did that mean that Kamijo subconsciously memorized things about him? Kamijo interrupted Teru's thinking by walking back in. Kamijo now had the top half of his hair pulled back into a messy bun and the rest hung down around his shoulders. Teru took another sip at his drink, waiting for Kamijo to sit, figuring he needed to wake up before realizing Kamijo had altered the coffee table. The previously plain wooden table had a cover of glass on top, protecting pictures beneath it. Teru leaned forward as Kamijo took a drink of his tea in hazed tiredness. Teru moved a basket full of magazines under the table so he could see them unhindered. An assortment of pictures caught Teru's eyes. Teru was in most of them, though only a few had Teru actually known were taken of him. Some were from the photo shoot Kamijo had taken earlier in the day, some were earlier photo shoots. Teru was amazed at just how many of them had him in them. There were group pictures, in outfits and not. A group picture they had taken on tour, official band photos. Kamijo watched Teru realizing what Teru hadn't yet. Kamijo hated getting woken up, though as soon as he knew it was Teru he didn't mind. He didn't like people coming unannounced into his house but he didn't really want Teru to leave. Kamijo slumped in his seat; he had very problematic feelings for Teru. Teru on the other hand was trying very hard to keep the idea that that might be what the table meant from raising his hopes. Teru was tired of being in love with Kamijo, possibly the most Heterosexual man Teru ever had the pleasure of knowing.

"I don't know where Hizaki put your keys. I wasn't entirely listening." Kamijo admitted, fully startled awake by the previous realization. Teru chuckled and stood; walking to the stereo Kamijo had in the left corner of the room and reached in the small glass dish, pulling out his keys. They made a slight noise as Teru put them in his back pocket. Sitting back down Teru sighed slightly; he always loved the soft cushion of the couches. Kamijo had very tastefully mixed American and Japanese tastes in his apartment. Teru looked at Kamijo enviously, even awoken in the middle of the night Kamijo looked…great.

"How do you do it?" Teru asked wistfully, Kamijo frowned slightly.

"Do what?" He asked as he finished his drink setting the cup on the table after wiping the bottom on his pajama pants. Teru sighed.

"How do you look so collected all the time? You never have the problems I seem to." Kamijo chuckled remembering back when he was a groupie for a certain rock stars.

"I learned from the best." Kamijo cryptically replied. Teru sighed again running his hands through his dyed hair. Kamijo chuckled and leaned back. "You do fine, you're better when you don't hide your emotions. Cuter that way." Kamijo commented before he stopped himself. "You know, to the fan-girls." Kamijo corrected as Teru looked at him shocked.

"Well I can't be that popular." Teru muttered humbly. Kamijo chuckled.

"Well you're one of the few people I know with a rather specific fan-clubs." Kamijo commented as Teru frowned as he tried to think.

"Really? Clubs about what?" Kamijo chuckled.

"Is it really so surprising?" Kamijo asked smiling when Teru nodded emphatically and turned to him to hear more. "Well your stomach for one. The freckle under your eye and one small one in North America that says you should be tormented more, the sadistic crazy American fans." Kamijo commented and Teru nodded touching the freckle self-consciously.

"I didn't think anyone noticed, well besides you in that one interview, thanks for that by the way." Teru sarcastically commented. Kamijo smirked at it as Teru relaxed back into the couch, leaning his side against the couch, yawning slightly.

"You need to pay attention to your fans Teru." Kamijo commented. "Why don't you stay here for the night? You won't sleep long enough if you go to your house." Kamijo asked knowing Teru had made a point of getting up at the same time every day. "Besides tomorrows a day off and I wanted help from you." Teru considered the offer, he had wanted to do laundry and some cleaning, but he could easily do it the next day.

"I wouldn't have anything to change into and I wouldn't want to impose." Kamijo laughed and rose. "Besides you don't have a spare room." Teru tried the last hope, not sure of his self-control enough to stay in the house alone with Kamijo.

"I have a large bed." Kamijo brushed off Teru's worries with a smile. "If it was going to bother me I wouldn't have asked." Teru sighed and nodded. "Now let's see, what do you sleep in?" Kamijo asked, raising a brow when Teru jolted and turned red. "What? It can't be that bad." Teru gulped slightly then coughed.

"I, ah, sleep in my underwear." Teru looked down embarrassedly. Kamijo laughed. "What?" Teru asked, ready to be ridiculed. Kamijo smirked slightly.

"I can't wait to see what kind of underwear you wear." Kamijo laughed as Teru turned redder. "I'm teasing. I don't mind. Though if you slept naked I would have a slight issue." Kamijo showed Teru his room; a large window gave a nice view of the surroundings. "After all, don't want to give anyone a show they haven't paid for." Kamijo laughed again as Teru smiled, chuckling slightly. Kamijo turned to draw the heavy curtains across the window, bathing the room in black. Kamijo, feeling devilish, grabbed Teru's arm, knowing he was scared of the complete dark. Teru jolted grabbing onto Kamijo as he laughed. "Okay I'm a bastard." Kamijo commented hearing Teru's scared yelp. Kamijo led him to the bed and sat him down as he turned on a lamp on the nightstand. "Well, get comfortable." Kamijo half-commanded it as he rifled through his closet, pulling clothes out and hanging the clothes on the door. Teru nervously started unbuttoning his shirt in the soft light from the lamp. "These will all fit you. You can choose whatever tomorrow." Kamijo stated as he gently took down his hair and re-brushed it out. Teru nodded as he folded his shirt, feeling more at ease as Kamijo acted like these happened all the time. "I'll leave the lamp on, since you don't like total darkness right?" Teru nodded again, surprised he knew.

"It's alright. You can't sleep with a light on." Teru knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, but didn't value his sleep above bothering Kamijo's sleep. Kamijo shook his head.

"Only bright lights. The lamp is on a lot of the time I fall asleep while doing work." Teru sighed slightly knowing Kamijo was too stubborn.

"Um, where do you want me to put my clothes?" Teru asked as he folded his pants and put his black belt in a neat loop on top. Teru set everything in his pockets in the loop in the belt. Kamijo walked over and raised his brows.

"How neat of you." Kamijo commented picking it up and setting the clothes on the empty nightstand on the right of the bed. Kamijo noticed that Teru hadn't taken off his small metal necklace. It was simple, the necklace had little to no decorations besides the nature based charm hanging on it. "Do you want to wear that to bed too?" Kamijo asked, remembering the day he had given it to him, birthday gift it was usually hidden under his clothes.

"I don't like taking it off." Teru was shy, Kamijo noticed. Not like he didn't know before, but it seemed to get worse when Kamijo was near.

"Are you afraid of me?" Kamijo asked as he motioned for Teru to catch a pillow from his closet. "I'm not going to get mad at you for being you." Kamijo didn't mention how Teru always wearing his gift made something warm and sweet spread through his chest.

"Thank you." Teru brushed back his hair from his face; the short hair barely brushed his shoulders. "Really, Yuki thinks it's childish." Kamijo chuckled.

"Yuki? So it's not childish to get excited about treats but it is to have favorite jewelry?" Kamijo commented and he got in the bed. "Ah, do you need a hair brush?"

"I hate brushing it, no thank you." Teru replied politely.

"Oh, you'll kill Yume's feelings." Kamijo teased bringing up the stylist who usually worked on Teru's hair. Teru laughed as he slid into the bed. Kamijo went to his dresser and got his hairbrush, turning Teru around and quickly but gently brushing the snarls out. Admiring for a second how it shined dully in the low light. Teru tried hard to rid the blush from his face as the action of Kamijo brushing his hair for him made his chest tighten.

"Thank you." Arranging the pillow Kamijo almost missed Teru's soft voice but smiled when he didn't. Teru settled onto his side, his back to Kamijo and his face back lit from the lamp. Kamijo noted the smooth skin, still new to the feelings Teru awoke in him. Now that he knew he noticed more intensely the natural beauty Teru so modestly down played.

Waking slightly to the troubled stirring of Kamijo Teru frowned and turned. Kamijo was facing the lamp, his brows furrowed. Teru turned and reached over Kamijo to turn the light off to help him sleep. Settling back down Teru curled slightly as his eyes adjusted slowly to the dark. Kamijo, awakened by the sudden loss of light from his bad dream first wondered who turned the light off as his eyes quickly looked around settling on Teru. Wondering if his bad dream had woken Teru, Kamijo pretended to be asleep when Teru turned. As he opened his eyes Kamijo noticed Teru hadn't noticed he was awake. Kamijo slowly, as if he was asleep pulled Teru closer, who stiffened. Sighing slightly Kamijo shifted drawing Teru closer in his arms as if he was a teddy.

"Ka-Kamijo?" Teru quietly murmured Kamijo's name, as if he was afraid of Kamijo being awake. Kamijo, though not sure why, refused to respond. Teru relaxed as he drew the false idea that Kamijo was asleep and relaxed into him, a small smile on his face. Kamijo swallowed slightly, not thinking Teru would do something so strangely attractive. He previously hated women getting close and trying to 'cuddle'. Kamijo wondered what else about Teru that he didn't know would attract him. Teru gently clutched at the arm that held him to Kamijo as the other was under Kamijo's head. Teru buried his head in the hollow of Kamijo's shoulder before pausing to see if he woke. Kamijo mentally beat down the impulse to squeeze Teru. Teru relaxed and Kamijo could swear he heard Teru sniffing him making a small noise. Mentally praising whatever god had made him want to want to shower before Teru arrived. Usually he showered in the mornings and would have smelled like god-knows-what. Kamijo could feel his heart speed up as Teru scooted up to get comfortable, Kamijo kept his arm lax as if he was in fact asleep and they shifted to the curve in Teru's hips. Knowing his fingertips were centimeters from resting on Teru's bum Kamijo swallowed again as Teru let out a small contented sigh. Kamijo wondered why Teru accepted his embrace so easily when he easily could brush him off.

Kamijo woke early in the morning to Teru shifting. The covers of the bed had slipped down and he could see most of Teru's chest, the blanket lowered to rest on Teru's hips and Kamijo almost leaned back to pull the covers up when he noticed their positions. Kamijo was resting his head on his arm; Teru had his forehead against Kamijo's collarbone. Their legs were slightly intertwined and Teru had an arm resting around Kamijo's hips. Instead of moving Kamijo felt a small odd sense of peace and he pulled Teru closer, and took comfort that he rarely let himself do in the feel of Teru's body heat and smell.

Teru paused as he ate, staring at Hizaki. The two had taken break for lunch and Teru had been enjoying the vegetable bento he had bought when Hizaki asked if he had noticed strange looks from Kamijo. Hizaki waited as Teru tried to think.

"Not really." Teru replied shortly to Hizaki's irritation.

"Really? He stares at you now where he didn't as bad before." Hizaki was astounded as he ate some of the soup. Teru paused with a piece of radish halfway to his mouth.

"He stared at me before?" Teru asked as Hizaki chuckled.

"Not all the time, just when he was writing a song in the studio or you were recording your pieces or you were practicing. So just most of the time. Not like he actually notices it though. Mr. 'I-think-I'm-Heterosexual'." Hizaki sarcastically commented.

"Kamijo what are you thinking about?" Jasmine asked as he held up a shirt before setting it back on the rack. "And can't I find _anything_ to party in?" Jasmine held up a dark grey shirt and set it across his arm. Kamijo frowned.

"Don't you hate grey?" Kamijo asked as he lifted a dark magenta v neck that Jasmine looked over. "Why are you going to try it out?"

"It's not for me…" Jasmine paused looking at a shirt before moving to the pants area.

"Who is it for then?" Kamijo asked moving around some people to follow Jasmine.

"Teru, he looks great in dark grey. And black. And leather." Jasmine commented not noticing the look on Kamijo's face and Kamijo stopping at a rack with assorted clothes.

"Anyway Teru, Jasmine wants to take us out to a club. He wanted the whole band to go but Yuki doesn't want to go. I said only if he buys me a drink and he asked me to ask you." Hizaki sipped at his soda as Teru debated. "Jasmine said he's buying your outfit too."

"I'll go but I don't want to be in drag!" Teru joked dramatically and Hizaki laughed then pretended to glare flipping his hair.

"What's wrong with it?" Hizaki asked and Teru leaned and fluffed Hizaki's hair.

"Nothing oh Queen of all queens." Teru replied and Hizaki stood and waved like royalty.

"Bonus, dressing in drag gets you in the dressing rooms." Hizaki winked. "Though you would just want to get in their pants." Hizaki teased as he sat down making Teru blush.

"And whose pants do I want to get into?" Teru asked as he looked at the menus for a dessert to bring back to his apartment.

"Kamijo." Hizaki waved to Kamijo as Kamijo and Jasmine walked up.

"Would you get off the fact that I want to get into Kamijo's pants? Not like you wouldn't give your left high heel to get into Jasmine's!" Hizaki turned bright red at Teru's outburst. Hizaki knew Teru didn't know the two were behind him as he continued. "It's not my damn fault okay? Besides the jerk's as heterosexual as they freaking come. Kami." The two behind Teru was too shocked to do anything, Jasmine because he never seen Teru that frustrated and Kamijo for more obvious reasons. "I'm going to go drink…somewhere." Teru picked up his leather jacket and swung it around to put it on frowning when his arm hit Kamijo's chest. Turning Teru turned bright red and promptly exited the building in the quickest manner he could. Kamijo blinked then slid into the chair at the counter as Jasmine took a seat.

"Why haven't you told him?" Hizaki asked as the other two turned to him.

"Tell him what?" Kamijo asked as he set his bags on the chair next to him when he noticed a girl with platinum blonde hair eyeing him from a booth.

"That you like him." Jasmine explained as he ate some of Hizaki's soup. "Ick what is that?" Hizaki stole back his spoon and made a face as Jasmine waved down a waitress and ordered a large cherry ice-cream. "Share with me." Jasmine poked Hizaki who nodded.

"I don't." Kamijo lied. Hizaki rolled his eyes before sighing.

"Look I don't know how long you've liked Teru and if you just got tired of hiding it or something but that poor idiot has had feelings for you since the second year the band started." Hizaki sighed again as Jasmine nodded. "And he's kept quiet about it because the act you put on for the fan-girls." Kamijo frowned as Jasmine thanked the waitress for the ice-cream.

"What act for the fan-girls?" Kamijo asked.

"The lady-killer heterosexual thing." Jasmine stated as he fed Hizaki against his will.

"Why do you think that's an act?" Kamijo asked as Hizaki swatted Jasmine's hand away.

"Because of how you replied." Hizaki looked through Jasmine's bags from the store before motioning to a nearby booth. Kamijo followed the two before he sighed.

"Okay I'll bite, and how was that?" Kamijo asked noting how Jasmine got in on Hizaki's side of the booth. "Did you two get together?"

"Don't change the subject." Jasmine chastised smiling. "But yeah."

"You didn't deny you liked or at least had feelings for Teru, or were surprised that Teru had feelings for you." Kamijo inwardly groaned, it would be Hizaki who would do something subtle to get the truth. "Jasmine if your hand goes any further up on my leg you're going to get laid in the bathroom." Jasmine grinned and Hizaki jumped making Kamijo chuckle.

"High enough for you?" Kamijo asked knowing what Jasmine did by the redness on Hizaki's face. "Hey Jaz. The bathrooms are that way." Kamijo pointed to the back and Jasmine laughed. "What? Hizaki always tells us he's good on his word."

Teru sighed as he opened the door to see Jasmine holding up shopping bags from his favorite store. Waving him in Teru walked to the kitchen to start the kettle so Jasmine could have tea, and took down Jasmine's favorite mug in his apartment.

"You know, Hizaki is not good on his word?" Jasmine joked, knowing Teru already heard the joke from Hizaki's furious texting. Teru started laughing as he sat at the island as Jasmine came into the kitchen and set the bags down. "Okay all joking aside, what kind of outfit do you want to wear at the club?" Jasmine asked and Teru shrugged.

"I don't think it matters, it's not like I can get the one I like to notice me anyway." Teru commented as he helped Jasmine lay out the outfits. "I have to try them all on don't I?"

"Teru, I don't think it's a lost cause anymore." Jasmine quietly spoke. "I know I used to, that he was going to ignore it, but something changed." Jasmine paused as he smoothed the outfit in front of him. Teru almost never wore black alone; his personality just went against it. "No you don't have to try all of them. Try this one." Jasmine felt a serene calmness that he rarely felt, yet he was nervous. The plan hatching in his mind could only work if he truly knew his friends and didn't give either a clue. Teru took the clothes with a confused air though he trusted Jasmine enough to do what he said. After a few minutes Teru came back out and Jasmine smiled. Teru looked himself over as Jasmine just smiled at him.

"You're so creepy. Say something." Jasmine walked up to Teru and smiled.

"You're going to get noticed in this…most defiantly. Come, I have work to do." Jasmine looked and smiled brightly.

Kamijo sighed as Hizaki grumped at him. Jasmine and Teru were half an hour late. The club was pumping but the two already there, realize it or not, didn't have the person there that was needed for them to have fun. Kamijo more oblivious about it than Hizaki.

"I think Jasmine tried to call a couple minutes ago." Hizaki murmured as he set his head on the table though Kamijo didn't hear it. Kamijo watched the band on the small stage preform, in particular a member with a guitar like Teru's. Sighing he stared instead into his drink, in the half-hour he drunk half.

"Sorry guys." Kamijo could see Hizaki shoot up and grin brightly.

"Jazzy!" Hizaki never sounded so happy to Kamijo and he turned with a smile away from his drink as he watched Hizaki hug Jasmine. "You took forever." Kamijo looked for Teru as Jasmine sat down. Kamijo, not seeing Teru sighed. Standing he drained the last of the drink and set the glass down.

"I'll be right back, going to the bathroom now that Hizaki has a protector." Kamijo joked. Heading to the bathroom ignoring Hizaki's rude gesture, Kamijo walked to the sink and wanted to splash his face with water, though he knew that would ruin his carefully applied make-up covering his lack of sleep.

"Kamijo, I almost thought you left." Kamijo turned and saw Teru, chuckling before he looked at Teru again in shock. The guitarist had the barest of make-up for foundation, his eyes a smoky mystery, the black eye-shadow sending his already naturally dark black eyes into an almost abyssal quality. His lips were slightly redder than normal. His hair was…in a word, soft. Kamijo thought it rude to stare and on his eyes way to the floor he stopped. Teru's top started off his shoulders, and ended four inches over fitted black leather pants that clung to his skin like a long lost lover. A fitted black vest with silver button and a small metal chain accentuated his waist and lithe body. Kamijo walked closer and noticed the top was made out of black lace made around bits of black fishnet. Teru stood still, still not sure what was going on in Kamijo's mind. While he waited for Kamijo to speak he took in Kamijo's appearance. A white, loose long sleeved shirt slightly hid Kamijo's slender body and a black belt looped around his waist as fitted black slacks kept a professional and tasteful air. Kamijo's favorite black shoes were present making Teru smile slightly. Kamijo had only a black length of leather wrapped around his neck with a bead of tiger's eye as decoration. His eyes had a slight smoky edge to them though Teru could see that Kamijo hadn't been sleeping well. His hair had been slightly pulled back like Kamijo had done before during work to keep it out of his way.

"You look…" Kamijo paused and lifted his hand slightly before clearing his throat and looking away as Teru frowned confused. "No I was merely taking a breather from the Hizaki Jasmine love fest. Not leaving." Teru smiled and nodded.

"Well should we join them?" Teru asked with his hands on the door. Kamijo nodded and they walked back through the busy club. As they sat at the table Jasmine and Hizaki left to dance. "You haven't been sleeping." Teru commented and Kamijo chuckled, noticing Hizaki had ordered new drinks for the both of them. Teru sipped at his and cringed. "Tastes good but ick."

"What is it?" Kamijo took the glass from Teru and sipped it and laughed. "Hizaki must have forgotten to dilute it for you." Teru frowned. "He always does, doesn't use as much alcohol in yours." Kamijo handed the drink back and smiled. "And I should have figured you would know I wasn't sleeping." Teru smiled, it wasn't the first time he had caught Kamijo. They sat in companionable silence, neither really wanting to do much.

"Hey baby, dance with me." A man stinking of vodka glanced over Teru with a lecherous grin. "Come on, I'll be the best you'll ever have." Teru frowned and shook his head. "Come on, just try me." The man started to grind against Teru in a drunken haze and Teru got up and with a quick glance to Kamijo who was frowning at the man and glancing knowing Hizaki and Jasmine would be too lost in dancing with each other to notice. Teru away from the table and sat on Kamijo's lap and draped his arms over Kamijo's shoulders.

"Taken." Teru commented loudly to make sure the drunken man heard. He started laughing as he looked Kamijo up and down as well.

"I'll take both'o you gals, I got plenty ta go around." Kamijo could feel his frown twitch deeper. Teru tightened his grip on the back of Kamijo's shoulder as the man moved closer.

"I am not a woman, nor do I find you attractive." Kamijo possessively wrapped his arm around Teru's waist. "As said before…Taken." Kamijo's voice was unmistakably threatening and the man raised his brow.

"Don't believe you." The man's words were slurred and irked Teru off.

"What do I have to do to prove to your disgusting drunk ass that I don't want anything to do with you?" Teru asked angrily and the man got a large grin.

"I'll leave you alone if you kiss him nice and sexy like." The man replied.

"Oh I doubt it." Kamijo muttered rolling his eyes. The man grinned thinking he won.

"Swear?" Teru asked and the man nodded.

"If you french I'll make a point never to even walk by tonight." Teru took a slight breath, spun in Kamijo's lap, raising himself on his arms to straddle Kamijo. Before Kamijo could react Teru quickly grabbed Kamijo's cheeks and kissed, closing his eyes tight ready to get pushed onto the ground. Kamijo stiffened, but went along knowing by the look on the man's face if they didn't go along with Teru's earlier unthinking lie then Teru wouldn't be left alone. They broke apart moments later and the man scowled and left, soon hitting on another woman. Teru tried to slow his breathing as Kamijo stared at him.

"Teru…" Kamijo started before Jasmine walked up and took a swig of Kamijo's drink.

"Hizaki and I are leaving, after dancing for two hours he's tired." Teru was more shocked at the time he had simply let pass by enjoying being near Kamijo and enjoying the small glances and staring from him. "Do you two…Did I interrupt?" Jasmine half-teased them.

"Ah, no a jerk came and I imposed on Kamijo." Teru quickly explained and got up. "I'll leave too. Good night Jaz." Teru paused as he turned to Kamijo then nervously bowed and rushed to leave. Kamijo dazedly brushed a finger over his lips where a slight red smear from Teru remained. Jasmine watched Hizaki walk up to an obviously drunk man and hand him a twenty and smirked before looking at Kamijo.

"If you don't go after him, you'll never actually get him. You haven't realized some time someone else is going to see what you do in him." Jasmine stated as Kamijo looked at him before getting up and leaving without a word.

Teru slumped against the wall in next to his door and put a hand on his racing heartbeat. From the short amount of time when Teru and Kamijo were connected Teru had yet to calm down. He walked to his balcony and sat on the railing again, taking in the cool air brushing past him. Teru sighed as the air did nothing for him and walked to his kitchen where Jasmine's outfits were still displayed. Teru quietly gathered them up and set them in his dresser as harsh knocking came from his door. Rushing wondering who it could be Teru fought the urge to slam the door shut when Kamijo was revealed.

"Kami-" Kamijo had stopped Teru from talking with a kiss, hesitant and chaste by all means but more than Teru could handle. "Kamijo!" Teru pushed at Kamijo and waited for the man to explain himself. As silence came from Kamijo Teru sighed. "Explain yourself Kamijo."

"I don't want to." Kamijo muttered uncharacteristically, almost like an admonished child. Teru sighed and gestured Kamijo in, not wanting to give a nearby tenant a peek into his private life. Kamijo walked in obediently, muttering thanks. Silence went by as Kamijo and Teru sat on the couch. "I didn't like it." Kamijo finally broke the silence. "I don't know how you feel about me and it's driving me crazy. Hizaki and Jasmine seem to know more about you then I do and we spend the same amount of time together and I get hints and signals here and there but they're all mixed." Kamijo sighed and rubbed at his face. "I can't sleep anymore in my room because it doesn't feel right and I want to talk to about the stupidest of things just so I have an excuse to talk to you." Kamijo sighed and stood. "I'm going home. I shouldn't bother you with this." Teru pulled Kamijo back down.

"I didn't mean to give mixed signals." Teru's voice was quiet, as usual when he was utterly serious about something. "I thought you were just being nice to me to keep the band together and…" Kamijo shifted to sit more steadily on the couch.

"Teru do you love me?" Kamijo asked bluntly.

"Yes." Teru's voice was soft, though more from shyness. Kamijo smiled softly as Teru looked away in embarrassment. "And how do you feel?" Teru asked almost too quietly to hear.

"The same as you." Kamijo replied without any problems, having come to grips with himself on the ride over from the club. "So what do we do now? I've never been in this kind of relationship." Kamijo asked quietly.

"What kind is that?" Teru asked keeping his gaze on Kamijo's hands.

"One where I might actually get hurt." Kamijo replied.

"Done nothing then?" Hizaki asked as Kamijo sat in the stylist's chair, he was getting his hair recolored for the new promotions for the latest single.

"I agreed with Teru to take it slow, nothing you can say will make me feel the need to do anything more." Hizaki chuckled slightly as the stylist started the work to be done with the nod of Kamijo. "What are you laughing about Hizaki?"

"Jasmine thought maybe your affections had dimmed so he took Teru…lingerie shopping." Kamijo swallowed heavily as Hizaki laughed again, Jasmine was extremely talented in making friends look good and getting people to relax. Knowing Teru would have put up a fight at first and would have solidified Jasmine's suspicions it would turn into another scene like the club. Both of them unwittingly playing into his hands.

"Jaz I'm telling you I'm fine. Why are we looking in the ladies department anyway?" Teru asked and Jasmine laughed sheepishly, leading them back to the men's.

"Used to shopping for Hizaki." He commented making Teru wonder exactly what Hizaki wore under those dresses of his. "What do you usually wear to bed?" Jasmine asked as Teru picked up dark red pajama pants and looked at them with unnecessary closeness. "Teru what do you wear to bed?" Jasmine asked again with a small smirk. "I bet it's nothing, I bet Kamijo watches you sleep and gets off in the corner while you have a wet dream." Jasmine teased as Teru turned red and a nearby shopped walked away in a huff.

"I wear just my underwear to bed." Teru replied quickly in case Jasmine decided to say something even more outrageous. Jasmine smiled as Teru sighed. "I really don't see why you two interfere so much." Teru muttered as he looked at black pajama pants. "That scene at the bar you two made really upset me." Teru glanced at Jasmine who frowned.

"But it got you two together." Jasmine looked slightly confused.

"I had someone invading my private space and leering at me." Teru folded the black pajama pants over his arm. "What if you timed it wrong and Kamijo had left?"

"I'm sorry I just didn't want you to look so sad anymore." Jasmine apologized and Teru smiled nudging him. "Those pajama pants aren't your usual colors or size." Jasmine noticed.

"They're not for me. Kamijo needs more I've noticed." Teru replied without seeming bothered as Jasmine sighed.

"So why doesn't he buy them?" Jasmine asked as he held shorts to Teru's backside. "How do you keep so fit without going to the gym?" Jasmine wondered and Teru laughed swatting Jasmine's hand away that had teasingly wandered.

"I don't lie around in bed all day like you." Teru teased back and Jasmine scoffed.

"Yeah but the bed activities burn a lot of calories." Jasmine noted Teru regularly ignored the tighter of underwear. "Teru do you hate wearing clothes to bed?" Jasmine asked and Teru paused to think. Jasmine picked light purple underwear out for himself.

"Usually the clothing rubbing against me as I sleep is irritating, but if I sleep naked I'll worry I'll forget if I have to go do something and put clothes on anyway." Teru replied honestly. "Anyway, what about you and Hizaki? Have you had any problems?" Teru tried to change the subject from himself but couldn't regret it as Jasmine sighed.

"I didn't think there was until this morning. It seems Hizaki thinks I'm only interested in his body." Teru followed as Jasmine walked to the pants area and pressed a pair of light jeans to him. "I don't just like him for his body so you know." Jasmine glanced at Teru who hadn't talked but quietly listened watching him. "But…when he's nearby it's just so overwhelming for me. He's so…" Jasmine sighed and shook his head. "I can't even find words for what I feel for him, nothing fits." Teru laughed quietly.

"Love doesn't fit?" Teru asked as they headed to the register. Jasmine laughed as the cashier rang up their clothes. As Jasmine paid for it with a polite nod he took the bags.

"Not that it doesn't fit; it's that I can't set it to just one word like Hizaki wants." Jasmine looked slightly upset as he rubbed his arm. "I mean how do you tell someone that they're literally all you think about? I'd do anything for him." Teru turned slightly red as he realized just how strong Jasmine felt for Hizaki.

"Come on." Teru grabbed Jasmine's arm and pulled him to a store he knew Hizaki was at grocery shopping. "Now think about what you would tell Hizaki if you could be completely and totally honest." Jasmine stumbled along as Teru started running.

"Teru slow down, I'm getting tired." Jasmine frowned as Teru didn't listen. Teru suddenly stopped and clamped his hands over Jasmine's eyes. "Teru what are you-?"

"Okay now tell me exactly how you feel about Hizaki." Teru stated.

"Confused why he doesn't believe me when I haven't lied to him before, lonely because I think if I can't figure out what to do that he'll leave me." Teru sighed.

"Not that about Hizaki in general not about your issue at the moment." Teru lightly head butted the back if Jasmine's head.

"Too many things, I don't know where to start…they don't have words for it. I can't go on without him knowing what it's like being with him. I can't even sleep unless he's nearby." Jasmine sighed as Teru smiled. "I wish he would just realize it, I don't like it when we fight…" Jasmine took a breath and turned to Teru. "Will you take your hands away? God knows where they've been." Teru made a face at Jasmine mockingly before pulling his hands away.

"Jasmine…" Jasmine jolted up before glaring at Teru. Hizaki stood behind Jasmine with groceries in hand. "Could you carry some of this for me?" Hizaki asked, trying to distract Jasmine from Teru's trick. Jasmine turned slightly red and took half of the bags from Hizaki. "Why couldn't you just tell me that?" Hizaki asked.

"Because when you ask you're mad…" Jasmine mumbled while Hizaki smiled.

"Well, I'm going home." Teru laughed as Jasmine looked at him.

"But I was going to…" Jasmine started before smiling and giving Teru a slight hug. "Thank you Teru. You're a very good friend." Jasmine murmured as Hizaki smiled.

"Teru, do you think we're going too slow?" Kamijo looked over at Teru who had been lying on the couch behind Kamijo watching the movie on the television. Teru moved so he sat next Kamijo. He frowned slightly as he thought.

"Did they get to you too about it?" Teru asked as Kamijo shifted so Teru could lean against him as Teru pulled up his legs. Kamijo nodded and sighed.

"I didn't think so until Hizaki asked if we were having problems." Kamijo linked their hands as Teru sighed. "Are we?" Kamijo asked, uneasy because the relationship was so new to him. "I haven't really dated a guy before but I thought you were happy, was I wrong?"

"No it's the same here, well, I've dated guys but…I didn't want to push you. And I'm just happy being with you." Kamijo smiled. "I have no problems and I'll go as slow as we need to stay together. I don't want to date anyone else." Teru turned his head and lightly kissed Kamijo's shoulder. "What do you think? Should we take things faster? We have been together a while." Teru glued his eyes to the screen, too embarrassed to look at Kamijo.

"Well, I'm afraid I'd mess something up." Kamijo replied honestly as much as it made him vulnerable, trusting Teru. "If you're ready I think I'll be okay with it." Kamijo couldn't help his heart beating faster at the idea of it all, unknowing that the same was happening with Teru.

"We'll go faster little by little." Teru sighed slightly. Kamijo smiled and pulled Teru more into his lap as he moved them onto the couch.

Kamijo sighed as the stylist smiled sympathetically. His hair took so much beating from the shows and appearances that Kamijo worried it all didn't fall out. Kamijo closed his eyes as he set his head back sighing slightly as he relaxed. In the small salon Kamijo found incidentally while lost, pumping bass and lyrics that bordered taunting and teasing made Kamijo relax like he was in a live. Kamijo shifted to get comfortable as the woman turned the water on.

"Sir can you-" The woman paused before clearing her throat, without opening his eyes Kamijo turned his head slightly.

"Is something wrong?" Kamijo asked.

"N-no, I'm sorry, but you're really pretty." Kamijo laughed as the woman sounded honestly flustered. "Um, can you set your chin up so I can wash the dye out?" Kamijo obediently raised his head but jolted as a slim pair of hips strattled his lap.

"Look-" Kamijo started to protest before hands clamped over his eyes and his mouth.

"Sir you really have no choice, unless of course you want your hair permanently messed up." The woman had a nervous anxious tilt to her voice but from the wrong angle and Kamijo frowned, if the woman wasn't on his lap, then who was? After a second Kamijo relaxed back down and the hands left his mouth and eyes.

"Just so you know I'm taken. So eat your heart out." Kamijo smirked slightly as he heard a disappointed sigh from his left. And a low chuckle from above.

"Well, in any case raise your chin." The woman's voice had lost a lot of previous adoration and Kamijo leaned up as a pulsing chest pounding song with a dialog entrance pounded through the floor speakers. Kamijo jumped as the slender hips on his moved to the beat as his hair was rinsed by the woman. Another pair of hands ran down his chest as the water left his hair. Kamijo personally tried his best not to notice the body on top of him and instead focused on the woman's headache inducing perfume. As Kamijo had to shift to accommodate the woman the body did a slow roll that made him jerk. Halfway through reconditioning Kamijo was only slightly miffed to say the he had failed to not, rise, at the occasion. The body above him, with proof of the effectiveness, moved with more confidence as Kamijo could feel his face flush slightly as soft slightly plump lips attached themselves to the base of his throat and bit lightly up. The woman stopped washing all the products out of his hair and spun the chair, the thighs across Kamijo's lap tightening reflexively. Kamijo, as soon as the woman half-way towel dried his hair grabbed the face of the person on top of him and sat up while kissing those previously mentioned lips.

"You're a sneaky bastard." Kamijo opened his eyes and smiled into the shocked but red face of Teru. "And damn, where'd you learn that?" Teru flushed darker.

"Am not, How did you know? And from Yuki who was black mailed by Jaz." Teru replied quickly regaining his cool as the red-faced stylist resumed drying Kamijo's now golden tinged brown hair. "Seriously how did you know?" Teru asked though not moving.

"Teru calm down, it's fine." Teru nodded with a red face. "You've done this in a public place what's so different?" Kamijo asked as he leaned back on the couch. Teru shifted on top of him, shivering slightly at the hard feel of the man beneath him.

"You weren't looking at me." Teru commented and Kamijo smiled as he reaches up to grab Teru's face rubbing his thumbs against his cheekbones Kamijo simply continued smiling.

"Teru do you love me?" Kamijo asked softly not taking his eyes off the flushed face of Teru. Teru nodded and Kamijo kissed him softly leaning up. "You know I love you?" Kamijo asked again in the warm tone. Teru nodded again and Kamijo chuckled slightly. "So what are you scared of?" Kamijo asked with slight wonder. Teru squirmed as he frowned.

"Doing something wrong." Teru mumbled making Kamijo smile again.

"Is Teru being shy?" Kamijo teased making him smile as well. Teru sighed and rubbed his head against Kamijo's shoulder.

"I can't think when you're looking at me." Teru muttered making Kamijo laugh. Kamijo lifted Teru slightly unsteadily as he walked to their bedroom. Earlier in the week Teru had moved into Kamijo's apartment and they had easily adjusted. "Kamijo?" Teru asked as he was laid down on the bed. Teru moved his hair out of his face as he noticed Kamijo's smile. "What?"

"You're beautiful." Kamijo roamed over Teru, dressed in a white undershirt and Kamijo's dark red pajama pants Teru looked at ease laid out on his bed. Kamijo took off his t-shirt and brushed slightly unruly hair from his face. Kamijo kneeled on the bed next to Teru as Teru moved to the center of the bed before moving to take his own shirt off before Kamijo stopped him. "I want to, just sit back and let me look at you." Kamijo murmured gently easing his undershirt off. Kamijo set his head at the crook of Teru's neck, breathing in gently. "You've been sneaking my body wash, naughty." Teru blushed.

"I like being able to smell you." Teru confessed. Kamijo grinned as Teru turned darker.

"There's other ways to get my smell on you silly." Kamijo teased and kissed his body lightly. "Still nervous?" Kamijo asked moving gently between Teru's legs as Teru shifted to cradle Kamijo's hips within his own. Kamijo sighed lightly as Teru shook his head. Teru's light brown eyes darted between his lips and his eyes. Balancing himself on his forearms Kamijo gently kissed Teru as Teru wrapped his arms low around Kamijo's waist. Teru's fingers were slightly cold as he rubbed Kamijo's lower back absently. Teru moaned slightly as Kamijo kissed down his neck while grinding lightly. Kissing down Teru's body Kamijo was amazed on just how smooth Teru's skin was.

"Kamijo." Teru spoke softly and Kamijo looked up from hovering over Teru's taunt stomach. Teru sat up as Kamijo frowned slightly. Saying nothing Teru kissed Kamijo's jaw-line with a quiet affection. Kamijo smiled as he sat up as well. "Kamijo." Teru whispered again before holding Kamijo closer and scooting down on his lap. Slipping off the rest of his clothes Teru was aware of Kamijo's eyes on him, when Teru turned back to Kamijo he kept his eyes on Kamijo's chest. Kamijo smirked and did the same, though watching Teru's face.

"Teru are you okay?" Kamijo asked as Teru stared and didn't seem to breathe. When Teru looked at Kamijo fully again Kamijo worried more, Teru's eyes were dark as if troubled.

"Love me." Teru's words were almost lost as he pressed himself to Kamijo. "Please." Teru had turned Kamijo to lie against the pillows, twisting the bedding in the process. "Please." Teru begged slightly as he ground on Kamijo, his backside smooth and Kamijo gasped as Teru copied the move he pulled in the salon. Teru began sucking Kamijo's first three fingers as Kamijo's other hand stilled Teru's hips before he spilled before anything actually happened.

"All you need to do is tell me what to do and if I need to stop." Kamijo watched Teru with affection, admiring the beauty on his lap and wondering how he could have been without this for so long. Teru flushed again at the soft look from Kamijo but too aroused and wanting.

"I've been waiting for you for too long to stop now." Teru muttered as Kamijo found that it was his time to flush. Teru smiled lightly before kissing Kamijo's cheek. "Are you embarrassed?" Teru asked, and Kamijo smiled.

"You love it." Kamijo tried to brush off some of the vulnerability.

"I think it's cute." Teru moved Kamijo's wet fingers against his backside and moved up enough to give Kamijo enough room. "First you stretch the muscle, but gently." Teru didn't notice Kamijo turn a light pink as Teru reached into his nightstand. Teru smirked and kissed Kamijo. Turning in his lap so his back faced Kamijo, Teru opened the tube he pulled from his nightstand and spread it on his fingers till they were slick. Lifting up slightly Teru leaned forward and started gently stretching himself. Kamijo watched with slightly wide eyes, slightly aroused by the sight but not sure why. "See? It helps with later." Kamijo turned redder as Teru turned his head back to look at him. Teru smiled, and then jolted when Kamijo gently helped. Though he was only watching Kamijo still wondered if Teru would stop being so bashful near him, and hoped not. Teru took a breath before turning and facing Kamijo, taking hold of the tube Teru refusing to take more than passing glances. "You have to be coated in it as well." Kamijo sat still, confused before he nearly kicked himself at his thick headedness. Kamijo gently took the tube and coated himself liberally before Teru took the tube and leaned forward to set it back in the nightstand, Kamijo kissing Teru's shoulder as it got in range. Teru smiled and moved close to Kamijo kissing him smiling against Kamijo's mouth. "I love you." Teru whispered.

"I love you too." Kamijo replied kissing Teru again and shifting a hand into his hair as Teru slid down. Kamijo hissed slightly as Teru gave a soft groan.


End file.
